galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Gait Risive
Gait was the 7th son and last child of the large Risive Family. The Risive Family was moderately wealthy and lived in the capital city of Solaris. Which provided Gait the ability to get a decent education. While he didn't excel in any field, he did display a great desire to help others. While he was young he was the runt of the family, he learned to rely on his natural speed and his wits. It wasn't until after he left to go the Temple that he had a growth spurt to his current height of 6'2". Gait has always been a more reserved person, trying to think before he speaks. Gait has kept himself clean shaven, especially after he received his scar during his time in Dwordocath. Gait does let his black hair grow a little longer since he left the Temple. When visible and not swept back, his hair would nearly cover his entire face. His eyes are a dull blue which is difficult to see through the clouding of his eyes. Gait's skin is fairly pale due to him almost always wearing the full Temple robes. Gait has gone through a few changes since he left Zyboc, which he always had replicated on his attire. Gait always feels that you should not hide what you believe from the world. While he was in the Temple of Tao, he had his attire show the colors of Tao. Since he left there, he has changed them to a dark blue and black coloration. His most distinctive and recognizable item is the mask that he wears. The reasons he wears the mask is two-fold. The first reason is to hide his scarred face from the public, the second is so that anyone he has met in the past before he left Zyboc will judge him on his current actions and not his past. Current Currently Gait is working with the Violet Star Mercenaries in the Kingdom of Folcar. History Gait, has always had poor vision, to attempt to overcome this he would often hear blindfolds to attempt to strengthen his hearing. Despite his poor vision, Gait entered the Temple at an early age, believing it was the best way to support his country. His training on bettering his hearing abilities worked enabling him to hear much better then his classmates, proving he was difficult to catch off guard and surprise him. He quickly showed his power and fighting abilities which helped him quickly rise in rank. When he entered he was naive to the full extent of what the Agents do for their country. He had gone on many missions while he was studying at the temple. During these missions he became friends with a fellow agent named Pho. The first major mission that he went on was to a Twi'lek village in Dwordocath. It was during this mission he got his distinctive scar that took the left side of his mouth and cheek. This was also the beginning of him starting to question what Zyboc was doing. While still at the temple he struggled internally with how Zyboc destroyed and killed entire villages if they did not surrender the technology that they had. After the events that destroyed Zyboc's infrastructure Gait realized this would be his only chance to escape. He took a small amount of Vandium from the Temple's warehouse and had that crafted into the mask he now wears. After the mask was completed he went on a Pilgrimage walking around Xepher learning of the religions and people. During this Pilgrimage he learnt of Tao, believing that Tao might be able to offer serenity and peace to his trouble mind and soul, he went to the Temple near Valis. It was there he met Helsi and Grand Master Raijin. He trained there for a while believing he had a found a place free of the corruption he thought festered within Zyboc. It was during his time at the Temple that he was asked to go assist Celesti Lavander on her mission to the Song of Nephilim due to his knowledge of the Ancient Language and his experiance with Technology. Gait and Helsi answered this call to assist. After the Song was destroyed he continued his adventures with Celesti as she went to the Kingdom of Russ, where he saw that Grand Master Raijin was working with the corrupt king. This made him realize that no organization or religion was free from corruption and if he wanted to find peace he had to do it himself. After the revolt in Dubshnit, he parted ways with his new companions. Gait sought to bring back as much balance for his previous actions as he could. Gait journeyed to the villages he had been to in the past, seeking to assist in anyway he could. The first place he went to was the Island of Moreau. He met many interesting people on this quest, unfortunately many of whom passed away. That includes his friend Pho whom he saw on the Island of Moreau. He did meet one companion who he survived the island with him, Thrakar (Spelling Correction needed here) the Mercenary Dwarf has been a companion of his. Gait knew he was going to be venturing near Valis and decided to see if his old Friend Celesti would want to continue adventuring him. It was during this time that Gait met Davina, whom also accompanied him on the last legs of his quest. Davina wished to create a mercenary company and needed extra funding to purchase an airship to help get the company started. The last place on his Journey was the Twi'lek village in Dwordocath. That village nearly proved the downfall of the group. There was a Twi'lek girl there who had hid beneath her mother's body during the Zyboc slaughter of her village. Gait tried to talk peace, but she did not listen to him. A fight broke out between the fledgling mercenary company and this Twi'lek. Helsi and Grand Master Raijin were also at this village and attacked the Violet Star Mercenaries. It was only due to the actions of Thrakar (Spelling Correction needed here) that Gait was not captured or killed during this confrontation. Gait not feeling the internal peace he had hoped for after completing his quest, fully joined the Violet Star Mercenaries under the leadership of Davina, deciding to put his past behind him and try and make himself and the world better. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Human Monk (Zyboc Agent/Weapon Adept) - Nanaina Lawful Neutral Medium Humanoid (Human) Int +16 ; Senses: True Seeing, All Around Vision +56 Perception Defense AC: 78 Flat 61, Touch 55 (10 Base, 13 Armor, 3 Shield, 16 Dex, 7 Natural, 3 Deflection, 16 Wisdom, 6 Monk, 2 Insight, 1 Dodge, +1 Luck). +14 when fighting defensively and using Combat Expertise, +4 when dueling (Makashi), +2 Sense Motive HP: 253 Regeneration '''1 '''Fort: 19, Ref: 34 , Will: 26 Resistances: F'''ire, cold, electricity, acid, sonic 10. Immune Mind Effects. Offense '''Speed: 90 Melee: Beam Sword (Using Flurry) 42/42/42/37/32/27 4D8 +24 Melee: Beam Sword (Using Defensive Styles) 37/37/'''37/32/27/22 4D8 +24 '''Special Attacks: Charging Fury, Defensive Flurry, Falling Leaf, Dulon Spell Like Abilities: Mind Thrust 1 (Ki 1), Suggestion (Ki 1), Clairaudience-Clairvoyance (Ki 1), Ego Whip II (Ki 1), Telekinesis (Ki 2), Retrocognitition (Ki 1), Improved Telekinesis (Ki 3), Deflection (3 Ki), Psychic Crush IV (Ki 3) Statistics Str: 15 (17), Dex: 35 (43) , Con: 15 , Int: 12 (18) , Wis: 36 (42) , Cha: 15 Base Atk: 20 ; CMB: 23 ; CMD 55 (+20 when using all defensive abilities)' Feats: Armed Deflection (MB), Weapon Finesse (MB), Combat Reflexes (MB), Dodge (MB), Beam Sword Mastery (MB), Weapon Focus (WA), Weapon Specialization (WA), Technologist (Human), Firearm Proficiency (Human), Shield Focus, Soresu Style, Soresu Deflect, Soresu Resilience, Quicken Spell Like Ability (Psychic Crush IV), Blind Fight, Improved Blind Fight, Improved Critical, Greater Blind Fight, Defensive Fighter, Master Craftsman, Toughness, Fast Learner, Signature Skill (Sense Motive), Skill Focus (Sense Motive), Alertness, Hammer the Gap, Weapon Style Mastery, Makeshi Style, Makeshi Reposte, Makeshi Contention Skills: Acrobatics 38 (62 Jump), Climb 12, Craft (Beam Sword) 33, Diplomacy 22 (Headband), Escape Artist 38, Knowledge (Engineering) 28, Knowledge (Geography) 6, Knowledge (History) 10, Knowledge (Local) 5, Knowledge (Planes) 28, Knowledge (Religion) 10, Linguistics 24, Perception 56, Sense Motive 83, Stealth 48 (53 while not moving), Swim 12, Pilot 36, ''' '''Languages: Zybocian, Ancient, Kaelithican, Ultramarian, Sylvan, Nipponese, Arkadian, Wanese, Avalondi, Huanthi, Dwarven, Draconic, Gnome, Halfing, Undercommon, Terran, Infernal, Ignan, Celestial, Aruan, Aquan, Abyssal 'SQ: Flurry of Blows, Perfect Strike, Way of the Weapon Master, Fast Movement, Evasion, Tongue of the Sun and Moon, Flawless Mind, Pure Power, Style Strikes (Charging Fury, Defensive Spin, Falling Leaf, Dulon), Ki Powers ('Mind Thrust 1 (Ki 1), Suggestion (Ki 1), Clairaudience-Clairvoyance (Ki 1), Ego Whip II (Ki 1), Telekinesis (Ki 2), Retrocognitition (Ki 1), Improved Telekinesis (Ki 3), Deflection (3 Ki), Psychic Crush IV (Ki 3))' Crocs: Poor Vision, Bad with Flails and Morningstars. ''' '''NANAINA * Sustained by Quan: You no longer need to eat, sleep, or breathe. You are immune to aging, poison, and disease. Immune to fatigue, exhaunstion, sickened, and nausiated. You also gain fast healing 5 * Defenses: Energy resistence fire, cold, electricity, acid, sonic 10. Immune to mind affecting effects. * Alter Universe: This ability is usable 1/day, this ability functions like halucinary terrain except that it is a transmutations and the effect is permanent. * Unaligned: Regardless of your alignment you count as having no alignment. Effects that only affect specific alignments can never affect you, regardless of whether or not they benifit or harm you. * Ability Scores: +10 Wisdom. * Skills: +4 insight bonus to Craft, Knowldge (Engineering, Planes), Perception, and Sense Motive. * Spells: ** Continuous: Detect Thoughts, Foresight, True Seeing, Levitate ** 5/day: Charm Person, Baneshment, Clairvoiyance, Aurgury ** 3/day: Ethereal Jaunt, Telekenisis, Probe Thoughts ** 1/day: ''Astral Projection (self only), Interplanetary Teleport (self only) or ''Greater Plane Shift (self only) Mythic: Mythic Rank 4 Mythic Feats: Combat Reflexes, Skill Focus '''Mythic Abilities: '''All Around Vision, Always a Chance, Fortification, Legendary Weapon x2 (Foe-Biting, Returning, Upgrade-able, Powerful) Gear Beam Sword (Blue): +5 Beam Sword Ki Focus. 40 Charges in Weapon Mask of Way: Vandium Mask with Cloak of the Hedge Wizard (Transmutation), Jingasa of the Fortunate Soldier, +10 Perception, Googles of the Night, Helm of Underwater Action, Helm of the Freethinker, Band of the Stalwart Warrior, +30 Sense Motive Bracers of Serenity: Ki Serenity, Regeneration (1), Resistance +5, Boots of the Winterlands, Boots of the Dune 50 Spare Batteries Plasma Rifle: 7 Charges 2 Hemo Chems 4 Medlances Amulet of Mighty Fists +3 Belt of Dexterity +6 Headband of Wisdom/Intelligence +6 (Craft, Stealth, Sense Motive) Portable Hole Monk's Robes Ring of Protection +2 Amulet of Natural Armor +2 Imperial Body Suit: IBS Mk IV Ring of Sustenance Agent Kit Category:People Category:PCs